Rules
If you were looking for the rules for making a pasta, click here. If you're new here then make sure you read this first. Breaking one of these rules may get you blocked. 1. Don't create new categories. Only use the ones we have. First time is a warning. Second time is a block for 1 week. 2. Misusing a category will get you a warning. Second time you do it, you will get blocked for 1 week. 3. No harassing or disrespecting people. We're all friends so lets keep it that way. If you're harassing someone then you will get blocked for 1 month. You wil get no warning. 4. No sexual harassment. This is serious and this will result in a very long block of 3 months. You will get no warning. 5. No spamming comments. If you have a lot to say then you can just fit it into one comment. You don't have to write several of them. Failure to listen may result in you being blocked for 1 week. 6. Editing someone's pasta and changing it entirely can be seen as vandalism. If you do it, you will get blocked for 3 months. You won't get a warning. 7. No trolling. Trolls are annoying and they will not be accepted here. If you do it, you will get a 3 month ban without warning. 8. Articles must have at least have some originality in them. They can't just contain 1 or 2 sentences of typical trollpasta cliches such as "2 spooky 4 me" or "who was phone". Try to at least put some effort into them. Your story will be deleted if it doesn't meet the wiki standards. Don't re-upload it. If you do, you will receive a 1 week ban. 9. Don't make useless edits to articles. If you're going to edit an article then try to make a worthwhile edit. If you edit something very minor which isn't needed then you will get a warning. Second attempt, you will get blocked for 1 week. 10. Many people on this forum, including me, enjoy putting spelling/grammar errors into their pastas as it can sometimes make them funnier. However, other people might accidentally put a spelling/grammar error into their pasta that they didn't notice. If you want to leave spelling/gammar errors in your pasta, put something like this at the top of it (make it bold as well): Note: The spelling/grammar errors in this pasta are intentional. Please don't edit them out. If you edit spelling/grammar errors out of a pasta that has a sentence like this at the top of it, you'll get a warning. Second attempt, you'll get blocked for 1 week. 11. Don't advertise your content on this wiki. If you make something, don't comment "Hey guys, can you check out check out this thing I made". It is annoying spam and it will not be tolerated. First attempt is a warning. Second attempt is a 1 day ban. 12. Don't include any racist content in your articles. It's okay to have fun once in a while but let's not offend any groups of people. Your article will be deleted if you feature it. If you do it again, you will be blocked for 2 weeks. 13. Do not re-upload a pasta which gets deleted. First attempt, you will get a warning. Second attempt, you will be blocked for a week. However, if you fix the issues for why it was deleted, you can re-upload it. 14. As for bad creepypastas in the "Translation" category, every user is allowed to upload only one. This is in order to prevent a flood of those rather un-creative pastas to be uploaded here. Note: Repeatedly breaking these rules will drastically lengthen your block. If you're blocked for 1 week doing something the the second time you do it, you may be blocked for a month. Also, if you break the same rule repeatedly then you will get blocked without getting a warning because you should already be aware that what you're doing is against the rules. You might also get blocked automatically depending on how much damage you did. This will be updated in the future. Category:BCP Category:Site administration Category:Site Rules